bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elemental Gacha
Posted by: Exterminatus (06/10/2019) * E-Rank Repeatable Description “Blue Hoods! Big opportunity! Need help catching elementals!” - Orla Quicksilver Someone has scribbled on the bottom of the notice. "Boss says you can bring 50 gp worth of reagents if you wanna pick an element. Ruby dust for fire, jade dust for water, diamond dust for air, gold dust for earth." - Richter Journals Grimrr Melech (07/01/2019) Good start, some of us have been to that job already, particularly Osbjorn and Veni. They had fought Air and Earth respectively, and I spent a healthy sum of gold to get all the dust, have options open: we picked water elemental, knowing that fire would be a pain for anyone just out of assumption and that wind had the chance to deflect arrows, we picked water. Frodo and I have fought water and thought it wouldn't be that bad. We were wrong. First round was minions and a medium elemental. Minor annoyances and something that hurt our dear dwarf quite bad. Second phase was one medium elemental that didn't do much. Third... Even with the preparation time we were unprepared, the thing just started going around, frantically but not mindlessly attacking us, seemingly aware of what we were trying to do. After that, due to the deus ex machina from Veni we managed to entrap the elemental in the circle. We had an hour of preparation, healed up and went back to round two, which went a bit better, not as many of us went down, but we still struggled severely against the creature. It was a cluster of absolutely agony, fear and dread for me, and my mind was steeled from childhood. I took risks for Veni, attempting to intimidate the elemental away from him. Worked, for my troubles I got a trident to the chest and started to bleed out, only got up because of Osbjorn. All of us went down once, Veni almost died before the end, the wounds caused him to bleed out more quickly than we thought but we stabilised him. To anyone with Red Hoods, listen closely: 1) Make sure you tailor your party. 2) Research the elemental, and the mission, spend time on it 3) Don't take it for fun during the first round. Be prepared and frugal 4) Good. Luck. Reward: 350 gp Enna Aloro (07/08/2019) The party started off pretty well, more new folks, I wonder if I'll ever end up in a group with the people I've met previously before... Ah well, they seemed somewhat nice and ready, and I had brought some dust with me for the air elementals, seemed easy enough. We found Richter and went through a teleportation circle to what we could only assume was the Underdark, bless the gods that I can see in the dark pretty well, just in case things may be obscured but it seemed decently lit up. We met a gnomish girl called Orla Quicksilver, annoying as she was with poking my nose she was the client so.... be nice I guess. As I looked through the camp I noticed a lot of fo elementals, and after pondering on the job for a few moments I realized we'd be essentially slavers... Not what I had in mind of clean money, but it'll do for now till I move on to brighter pastures to be sure. We were taken through these dank, dark caverns that seemed to twist and turn till we came to a sort of summoning platform where it seemed like she'd summon the creatures and we'd deal with them, simple enough work I thought, boy was I wrong. A few mepmphits and exploding spirits later we were face to face with an actual elemental! quite exciting I know but it soon snapped us back to reality, almost launching people around the place, but thanks to our warlock companion it was made a lot easier, though several times trying to throw us around later it vanished into a puff of smoke, and me being the naive gal I was thought that was it, oh boy was I wrong, just when I thought it couldn't get bigger or stronger, this hulking mass of air came to the surface. The challenge I've been waiting for. Happy that my new spells now come in use, the elemental would be made into steam soon enough as the plate sung with the heat of the plane of fire and thanks to the valiant effort of the muscle of the group he was locked into a circle, but that was only the beginning of our worries, me being the happy spellslinger I was, I had gone through them all and it didn't seem to be dying down anytime soon, not to mention everyone else seemed exhausted after a little tussle with it. Only for it to get bigger and come right on back. Oh boy. It came back and boy did it have a vengeance for me, maybe it didn't like being set on fire after all as I soon went down, no potions to speak of but it was worth it, keeping the others around is what I'm here for, luckily a friendly face helped me out, Sirilus had enough energy to get me back to our feet so we could try and tame this thing by bringing it close to the Magi in order for the will-bending magic to take effect. Though it took a while and we almost died it wasn't captured and the mage blew the thing to kingdom come with a single spell. Needless to say, I was a little infuriated at what had happened but we got our pay in the end, I'll live... It was a close encounter but the world has another thing coming if it thinks I'm gonna humble up and pay homage to the creatures of this world, if I've taken your case then you're out of luck *There's a small sketch of a determined elf giving a fist pump with a bag of coins, along with some notes on the people she was with, mostly positive and happy notes, a tiny bit less observant on their actual personalities with a giant arrow pointing to the back with the word "NOTES" before the arrow Notes: Okay, I get this is a little tough but it's rather simple and a little help can go a long way so if you need help look at this sheet... It contains all the information I've gathered for this quest 1) If you're gonna bring diamond dust for the air elementals, don't bring a bow it's only going to get in the way, trust me when I say spells and melee weapons will be the only things effective in here. 2) The first round is a little overwhelming, but don't let your nervousness get the better of you, the fight has only just begun, especially if you get caught off guard by someone landing close to you, deep breaths and persevere 3) you may think the elemental that comes at you solo is this big boss like I did... It's not, don't go all out on it, will it look cool? I mean hell yeah it will.... Will you come back alive? that's a chance I'm not taking again. 4) With the bigger one, it was wearing plate mail in the air world, heat metal is your best friend for making this things life hell, burn it singe it rock it to its core, but it'll most likely remember it so make sure you have room to run around. The aim is to not kill it but bring it sort of close to Orla and she'll entomb it enough for you to get a breather. 5) This is when the party really gets rocking, it's gonna grow.... a lot... I'm not talking about a growth spurt I'm talking bigger than zero.... that guy's pretty huge from what I saw... and it hurts... a lot... just try and lower it down enough, or wait it out, but things are not going to sit there and let you control it, so try and break it down if you do, as I said before, keep it close to Orla, and if you have heat metal, heat things up a bit.... Till next time -Enna, Bringing Lore to the world Success